Escort
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Andy is a housekeeper faced with a choice **RATING CHANGED TO M**
1. Prolouge

"Look Andy-girl, I have a great woman for you, and she is looking for an exclusive arrangement, that means big bucks and not having to worry about where you'll be getting your next check!" Dani smiled at her young housekeeper, "I know you were nervous about starting into this world, but I would like you to at least meet her, please?" Dani was a 45 year old woman with long red hair and deep green eyes and short but full lashes, who owned a successful escort service, both for companionship and sexual relations- though the latter is very much off the books.

The young, brown eyed beauty blushed brightly, the idea of having a client, of being an escort were both embarrassing and exciting for her. "Dani, don't you have more experienced girls she'd want? And what kind of relationship? I don't even know what an exclusive relationship is…" Andy sighed and brushed her long chestnut hair behind her ears.

The older woman smiled, Andrea was a very sweet, albeit naive young woman who deserved the best from life, and while Dani was a wealthy woman, she could never pay her what her clients could. "Listen here…" She lead the girl from the doorway to sit on a over plushed white couch, "First, it would most likely start as just a platonic one, and move into sexual relationships, this woman is very particular and has a month trial period before engaging in any sexual acts with one of my girls." Dani gave her another warm smile, "And yes, I have many girls who would kill for this position, but they've all either tried and failed or are not… How do I put this…?" The ginger woman tapped her chin in thought, "Ah! too experienced, she enjoys training and molding her girls."

Andy blanched, Dani knew she was a virgin, she was only 19, three weeks shy of the big 2-0. "Oh, Dani… I don't know, I'm very happy here, comfortable, plus the kittens would miss me! Little Georgia can't sleep anywhere but in my bed, and I am the only one who knows how to make that chocolate cake you love, not to mention I do everything around here, what would happen if I was gone? Madn-"

"Andrea." Dani chuckled, the girl was a rambler, especially when nervous, "Please, just meet her, that's all I'm asking, I feel like you two would work well together, please?"

Andy weighed her options, _I mean… What's the harm in meeting the woman…. But, I don't think I want to do this, be an escort I mean… Oh but Dani needs me to help her…_ She sighed deeply and nodded, "O-okay, I'll meet her, but I'm not promising anything! What's her name anyway?"

"Miranda Priestly." Dani said softly, a shark like grin covering her face.

 _Uh oh._


	2. The agreement

"Okay Miranda, of course, 2:30 at the little deli by _Engaging Endeavour?"_ The restaurant was not by any means a deli, but it was a small, intimate place that served sandwiches and salads, so it was accurate enough. "Lovely, we'll see you there."

"Alrighty Andy-girl, let's get you dressed." Dani's eyes lit up in excitement, she had wanted to play dress up with her little barbie doll the moment she started working for her.

"Um, what's wrong with this?" Andy gestured to her denim shorts and plain navy v-neck tshirt. "I'm comfortable!" Dani just rolled her emerald eyes heavenwards and pulled the young girl behind her into her closet.

Andy blushed as she walked into what her boss had called a "Deli" _Barely_ She snorted, this place was small, but by the low lighting at 2, she knew the salads would be at least 30 dollars, good thing Dani had told her to put it on her tab.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Andy Sachs, I have a reservation with um, Miranda Priestly" She gave her best smile to the host and pulls her bottom lip, painted a deep red between her teeth as his eyes widen.

"Of course ma'am, she's already seated." He put on a fake smile and led her back to a corner booth. "Miss Priestley, your guest." He motioned for her to sit into the booth and Andy blushes as she can feel the woman's eyes down- nervous about this meeting.

"Are you looking at something interesting?" A cool, low voice caresses Andrea's ears and she looked up quickly, and her breath caught in her throat, "N-no, I'm sorry ma'am." She brushed her thick hair back and bit her bottom lip, _Gorgeous._

Miranda smirked slightly, Dani was constantly surprising her, this was one of the youngest girls she had ever recieved, Her long dark hair framed her oval face with big, innocent features. She looked like she walked from a princess storybook. Her attire was acceptable, and Miranda felt herself nodding. The merlot dress was simple with a high crew neckline and it's lack of sleeves and knee length hemline, were teasing but not indecent. She had paired the dress with nude heels and a long golden chain. Simple, elegant, a very classic look.

"Miranda is my name." She spoke softly, her tone slightly waspish, "You are?"

Andy's eyes widened almost comically, Dani had told Miranda absolutely nothing about her. "Andy, well Andrea but everyone calls me Andy, so um, just Andy, hi." She blushed brightly, and ducked her head down, barely looking up through her lashes at the beautiful woman across from her.

"Andrea." Miranda rolled the name over her tongue, caressing each syllable, a French accent tossed in for good measure, Andy was swooning, "And you're an escort?" Miranda was very skeptical, the girl looked like she had just hopped a greyhound from some podunk town right after graduation.

"N-no," Andy shook her head quickly, wanting to clear the air- "I'm Dani's housekeeper, and she has been asking me to join the uh, business since I turned 19, but I am pretty content, she persuaded me to meet you, saying that we'd be a good fit for one another." She blushed again, a deep red hue taking over her cheeks and neck.

"Nineteen?" Miranda gasped, even younger than she had imagined, "Why on Earth would she think a child would be acceptable for such a position, I am not looking to be someone's mother." Miranda hissed, she was furious at her friend for embarrassing her in this way.

"Now wait just a second! I'm not looking for a mother! And I'm just hear out of respect, not to mention Dani said you enjoyed young inexperienced girls." She blushed again, it was becoming a bad habit around the older woman. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I apologize Miranda, truly."

Miranda had balked when the girl had started her back talk, but then grew to appreciate how honest her emotions were, and when she apologized before she could get a word in edgewise Miranda knew the girl was just highstrung.

"Hmm, Andrea, my offer is 2,000 a week, for you to be my live in companion, you would have your own bedroom-which I will pay to have decorated in the way you choose, along with your bathroom. The stipulations will be that you need to find a job you can do from the home as well as make dinner for the two of us nightly- you will be exclusively mine, no dating, no hookups and no friends without my approval, I have a demanding career and a busy social life and it is not a secret I am a lesbian, I enjoy having arm candy for tedious evening parties. If you're looking for purely sex you're poorly mistaken, I will not allow you to act like a whore, around me, or anyone else. What do you say?"

Miranda had rattled off the list so quickly, Andy could barely understand, _2,000 a WEEK?! Wait, did she just call me a slut?!_

"Oh yes, and I will be choosing all of your outfits when you leave the house, I have no doubt that Dani chose this for you because you have a very… childish style." She huffed, "Andrea, I don't have all day!"

"Sure" Andy spoke without realising, but now Miranda's fingers were gliding up her arm and caressing her shoulder, "Good, come now, we have shopping to do." With that Miranda tossed some bills on the table and stood, not waiting for Andy, she strode out the door.

 _Uh Oh._

 **A/N: Okay obviously the rating will change, but for now, K+ is great!**


	3. Shopping

"Andrea, what would you say your favorite color is?" Miranda asked, her fingers gliding through thousands of dollars worth of couture. It was very rare that she actually was able to do her own shopping, but she loved a trip to Barney's like any wealthy woman.

"Well… Blue I guess." The girl shrugged she felt so meek and unworthy of the place she was in, it made her very uncomfortable.

"Blue?" Miranda sneered the word, it being almost too painful to utter. "Fine, I'll find you some blue merchandise. Pick something out, But be cautious." She warned before striding away, not looking back.

Awhile later they converged back by the dressing room, an attendant hung everything up then scurried out of Miranda Priestly's way.

"Try on whatever it is you picked out first." Miranda perched herself on the edge of a deep purple chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Sure." Andy whispered and rushed into the private room. She grabbed the pair of dove grey, mid-calf length trousers, and a nude blouse, with jade beading around the simple crew neck. She sighed as she tucked it in and bit her lip, puffing it out around the waist of the pants, before slipping into a pair of jade pointed toe pumps.

"Andrea, sometime today would be appreciated." The editor drawled, "Move at a glacial pace you know how that thri-" Her acidic remark died in her throat as the young beauty walked out of the dressing room, a soft blush on her cheeks and brushing her hair back behind her ear nervously.

"Well, this was just something I saw… I thought it was a little more mature, I'm um, not sure if this color is good on me or…" She mumbled, and Miranda held up her hand, "No, it's... " She shook her head, "It's fine." She mumbled, waving her hand vaguely, "Go try something else on." Andrea nodded, and turned on her heel and back into the dressing room she went. She changed into a dress Miranda had chosen.

It was a sleeveless dress, white to the breast, but underneath it was a mix of blues ending in a deep navy around her knees, at first it seemed unpatterned, but at her knees, a small black paisley pattern, it was a lovely dress.

"Your total is 10,386.32" Miranda nodded and handed over her black card, the cashier gasped, never seeing one in real life she quickly slid the card and returned it to the woman, her mouth still slightly agape in disbelief.

"Once we get to the townhome, I'll show you your room, bathroom, and the areas you're allowed into. There are 4 rooms off limits to you, my bed and bathroom, my study, and the music room." She whispered the last room, as if it hurt her to vocalize the words.

"Of course Miranda." Andrea bit her lip again, knowing that she would be doing that frequently if Miranda kept looking so sexy, and also so angry. "M-may I ask you a question?"

The editor sighed, "If you must." She gestured vaguely with her hand before looking out the window once more.

"How old are you? And what do you do? And uh, do you have any family?" Andy worries her lip in between her teeth, once again nervous as to what the formidable woman will say.

"36, I'm Editor in Chief at a fashion magazine that you've obviously never read, and no." Once again the last word was growled out, Andrea knew not to ask anymore questions, but there was one tugging at her mind and before she could stop it, it slipped out, "Don't you want children?"

Miranda's head whipped around so fast, the young woman thought for sure it would spin off. Her eyes were shining with a hot rage, but behind that, something more… intimate, more like fear, and sorrow. "No more questions." It was hissed out, in a tone so hot with anger Andy was sure it burnt her skin.

 _Uh oh._


	4. Music

Andrea flops down on the California king bed, in the center of her room. Miranda had just finished giving her the grand tour, of the mansion she now called home, it was enormous. There was a total of seven bedrooms, and they went unused almost all of the time, Andrea thought that to be a waste… But to be fair, she wasn't rich. Her favorite part was the kitchen, completely and utterly gorgeous, everything looked brand new and as if it came out of a professional kitchen, all of the walls were neutral in the main floor, the bathrooms too, but once you walked up the stairs…. There was so much blue, and grey, seemingly Miranda's favorite color, as well as Andy's. Art of all kinds decorated the halls, sculptures, paintings an original Monet…. It was beautiful, and understated, exactly what Andy had expected. But now she was laying in a giant, soft bed, surrounded by feather pillows and a soft lilac duvet and she was overwhelmed, her closet was full of couture and the bathroom was the size of her old bedroom at Dani's, and there was so much Andy wanted to know, and so much she wanted to see, but Miranda was so….. enigmatic. She hurt the young girl's brain. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Miranda knew that she was taking a huge risk, sure she was out as a lesbian, she had been for 15 years- and yes, she was cemented in her career, so that wasn't the issue….. But this woman, a mere girl, practically a minor! She was enough of a risk in her own right. With her deep, innocent chocolate eyes and those deep pink, pouting lips… she was a risk all right. Sighing deeply, she stood from her mahogany desk, setting the book aside, she felt the tension pull at her as she did so, deciding to herself she needed a break she walked down the hall, pass the young woman's room and into the music room. It was everything she had ever needed in one room. She sits at the piano bench, perching her fingers on the keys before closing her eyes and letting the music flow from her fingertips. " _Miss Priestly… I'm sorry, but, you can't, you can't get pregnant. It seems you have an abnormally shaped uterus….."_ " _Miss Priestly I'm sorry but, with your work schedule we can't let you adopt, we have no concerns over your abili….."_ " _Miranda, you promised me, a baby….. I can't believe you lied to me! You told me! I can't! You said you could! You lied!"_ Tears pouring down her cheeks, she hears a creak, and whips her head around, seeing a tear stained face looking back at her, with swimming chocolate eyes. "I told you, this room was off limits." Her voice is shakier than she would have liked. "I'm sorry, it was just so beautiful, and lovely… and painful." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll go." Miranda shook her head, "Sit." Just then Miranda realized she was opening herself up to the young girl. _Uh Oh._


	5. Breakfast

" _Miranda, I can't be with you… not after… After knowing." Lynn shook her head, using the pads of her fingertips to caress the warm cheek of her lover. "I can't believe you didn't tell me…."_

 _Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Lynn walk away from her, already disgusted in herself, already disgusted in her body, disgusted in every bit of herself._

The aching melody continued for hours, Andrea sitting, with liquid sorrow falling from her doe eyes, heartbreak for the older woman evident on her face. It shocked her, the pain such a wealthy, formidable woman could feel. Andrea realized in that moment, she was idealistic, naive… Afraid of the world, and her fear is what scared her the most.

Making breakfast in such a large kitchen, seems like it would be wonderful, but in all reality, it was a mess, she had no idea where anything was, and Andy was about ready to give up when Miranda walked into the kitchen.

She smirked at Andrea, in an oversized shirt and yoga shorts, hair in a messy bun, flour on her face. "I'm trying to make uh, blueberry scones." Andy shrugs adorably and Miranda turns, not being able to handle that sweet look.

"And failing, obviously." It was icy, and more than a little hurtful but Andy just nodded, "Yes, Miranda- I'm going to just make eggs… Those are harder to mess up." She flushed in embarrassment and moved to the fridge, where Miranda grasped her forearm, "Let me help."

"You need a gown." Miranda spoke suddenly, over their dinner of shrimp linguine and asparagus, And some more groceries. One of those things I can get for you, you'll come to Runway tomorrow and do a little fashion show, the Runway Anniversary Gala is next weekend. Get ready to come out, darling."

 _Uh Oh._


	6. The Gala

**A/N: Sooo I don't know if you notuced but I'm updating this in smaller chapters, because they're easier to keep up with! Anyway, I'm in desperate need for a muse, so send prompts please! Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Andrea, we do not have all day, let's go!" Miranda called up the stairs, if you could call it that her voice wasn't raised… But it carried so easily.

Andy looked herself up and down in the mirror before shrugging and skipping down the stairs, for some unknown reason, she wanted the editor's approval. "OKay Andy.. No biggie… Just the woman who practically owns you for the foreseeable future.

The editor growled, she hated being kept waiting and they were now… 6 minutes behind her normal schedule, Roy was waiting, and Miranda could barely wait to dress the younger woman.

As the brunette came into view, Miranda couldn't help the small grin that took over her lips, She was wearing a kelly green boyfriend cardigan over a white V-neck with a floral skirt. Her thick mocha hair was pulled into a stylish ponytail, a pair of suede ankle boots adorned her feet and a megawatt smile adorned her face. "Ready Freddy." Andrea blushed…. stupid….

"Hmm, you need a jacket." Andy finally looked up at Miranda and she felt her mouth go dry. "W-woah…" The snowy haired woman was wearing a cobalt blue wrap blouse, a tantalizing view of her cleavage, a small pendant hanging off her collarbone. Vaguely, Andy noticed she was wearing a dove grey a line skirt and some impossibly high heels.

"Eyes are up here." Miranda chuckled, caressing with two fingers under the girl's chin and raising her face to look into icy blues. "S-sorry." Andy blushed, but couldn't look away. "Come on Andrea, you're making us late."

"This is your new toy?" Nigel smirks as Miranda pushes Andy into the dressing room at the back of the closet. "Is she even legal, Miranda?"

The editor rolled her eyes, "Yes she is legal, but barely." She smirked, "She'll be twenty…. Soon." She felt an odd sort of satisfaction when Nigel's jaw dropped. "She's smart, was accepted into over 15 colleges, a full ride to Stanford Law, but decided she wanted nothing to do with anything her parents ever wanted for her. Uncharacteristically, Miranda shrugs, "And… She's not terrible to look at." Nigel supplies, "A bit, heavier than normal."

Miranda's retort died on her lips, "Holy…." Nigel just nodded, "Armani was a good choice, turn for me, Six." He laughed at his own joke.

Andrea was blushing brightly, she was wearing a peach/tan colored sheath, with a straight neckline and puffed shoulders, flowing tightly down her body, hanging off of her hips. It was shimmery and glittery and just amazing on her curves.

Andy looked up and Miranda smiled brightly, somehow, Andrea realized that was a small miracle and Smiled back.

"Have you heard?! Miranda has a child on her arm! She's practically an infant!" The woman snickers, wrapping her arm around her friend and leaving the powder room.

Andy blushes again as she comes out of the stall, Miranda had warned her that people would talk- They always did, and to ignore them, they were jealous. Miranda had then looked her up and down and snorted, "Though I'm not sure who they're jealous of." That did **NOT** help the blush.

"There you are. Andrea, remember this night is about Miranda, you need to act like you're in love with her, hang off her arm, look at her with those big brown eyes, call her 'baby, sweetheart, love'... Whatever you want." She nodded at Nigel, gasping as Miranda walked into the room behind her and wrapped her arms around Andy's small waist, "Come now, darling."

"Now, that wasn't so bad, hmm?" Miranda asked after Andrea had practically been dragged into the car.

"Miranda, that's the most exhausting thing I've ever had to do.. How many times do you do that in a month?" She sighed dramatically, falling back into the leather seat. The editor snorted, "A gala? Only about every three months, but a party? Hmm, two or three, I usually only stay for about 15 minutes, but they couldn't get enough of you." Miranda seemed to growl the last part, and Andy blushed brightly.

Just then the car took a sharp turn and Andrea fell into the editor, her body hot and flush against the older woman's. "O-oh Miranda… I'm sorry."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Hush, now." She wrapped an arm around Andrea and pulled her tighter, the young girl let out a blissful sigh, cuddling in, "Yes Miranda." She yawned, her eyes slipping shut.

"Hmm, cheeky, my love." Miranda groaned

 _Uh oh._


	7. A kitten or a kiss

"Um, Miranda can I ask you a question?" Andy peeked her head around the corner of the door jam.

"Hm, of course darling." In the last few weeks, Miranda had gotten more and more comfortable with the young girl and using pet names more commonly than her actual name.

"Well, I was thinking, since I'm here… Alone most days and um, it's a big house, and instead of working you're going to let me take online classes… CanIGetAKitten?" The last words were mumbled together so quickly, Miranda was sure the girl barely even spoke.

"Try that again" Miranda spoke softly, reaching her hand out for the younger woman to come closer. Once the brunette angel was close enough, Miranda wrapped her long fingers around her wrist and pulled her onto her lap, not worrying about the thousand dollar Chanel skirt her plump little ass was wrinkling.

"Mira…" Andy pouted, before taking her bottom lip in between her teeth and biting it softly. "I want a kitten." She whispered, her legs kicking the desk as she waited for the response.

"An animal?" Miranda sneered, she didn't exactly _hate_ animals, but she certainly didn't love them. And something as small as a kitten could get lost in this big house, and would take Andy's mind off of her. "No" She hissed, Andrea was only allowed to think of her. "I mean, you wouldn't even know how to care for it, sweetheart." She shook her head, "Maybe, but not now."

Andrea nodded, "Okay…. If you say so." She shrugged.

Miranda shivered, that look…. Andrea would lowered her lashes, and somehow make her lips ever fuller, a perfect submissive little angel, Miranda needed to haver her. She reached under the young girl's chin and lead her mouth up to attach her own lips to those sexy full ones.

Andy whimpered, her first, _real_ kiss. Pulling back for air she gasped. "Miranda…" She gave the editor a blinding smile, "Can we do that again?" She asked with a bright blush covering her cheeks. Miranda just pulled her closer still and attacked, lips battling, then tongues, Andy knowing Miranda would always be in charge of this, even when the girl learned what she was doing. Miranda's hands sliding down her back and grabbing that plump ass, pulling her so she straddled the older woman. "Oh Andrea, aren't you a minx?" Andy giggled, "What?"

Now, Miranda was unaware of the girl's innocence, but loved the way she moaned, whimpered and felt the need to make her happy, it was the sign of a good girl, submissive, sweet, and all around good pet. "You are one angelic little girl." Miranda coos, grasping her ass roughly.

Andy gasped, tossing her neck back, she felt Miranda's teeth sinking into her neck, with a shudder and a gasp, her body lurched, and she orgasmed.

 _Uh oh._


	8. Ignoring me?

Miranda hadn't actually seen Andrea in two days, ever since her… Delightful orgasm in her lap, the girl had run out with a squeaked apology and had been avoiding the editor ever since. Miranda had tried to speak to her, but every time she attempted to go into her bedroom, the girl was either, in the bathroom, taking a test on her laptop, or out in the garden.

Miranda huffed, throwing _The Book_ onto the floor beside her bed. "Oh Christ." Miranda flung her blankets to the floor and slid out of bed, grabbing her grey robe and tying it tightly, stalking down the hallway and into Andrea's bedroom, the young girl was curled up above her blankets, a tight tank top pulling across her firm breasts, nipples straining against the thin pink material, and her tiny panties barely covered the swell of her even firmer ass.

The editor slowly walked forward, seeing the girl shiver, Miranda sighed softly, she crawled into the bed and pulled Andrea towards her their heads touching, Andy's breasts pushing against Miranda's. "Mmm Miraaaaa" She licked her lips, Andrea was so sweet, even in her sleep, she smiled and cooed and acted like a child, it was as adorable as it was delicious. "Andrea" She whispered back, moving her hands to cup the young woman's ass.

"M-more" The girl was still sound asleep, but Miranda was afraid of taking advantage of this beautiful gift she had been given. "Andrea, wake up," She whispered, pushing back some of that luscious dark hair from her face. "Andrea…"

Sleepy eyes blinked open slowly, "Miranda! What are you doing? W-what?!" She felt the hands on her ass, slowly kneading and pulling her closer into the formidable editor.

"You've been ignoring me, sweet girl, why is that?" Miranda cooed into the brunette's ear, her teeth scraping it softly. "You see, I _always_ get what I want, my darling, and I want you to be honest."

A few more wet breaths into her ear Andy gasped, pushed back from Miranda's deliciously hot body. "I've never orgasmed before!" She whined, and rolled over tears pricking her eyes "Please don't be angry.. I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to tell me to leave, I'm sorry!" She sobbed softly,hiding her face in the pillows as Miranda bit her bottom lip.

"Andrea… Andrea, are you saying w-what I think you're saying?" She paled, she had taken advantage of a young… innocent… Virgin? "You're a virgin..? I'm going to be your, your first?"

Andy nodded.

 _Uh oh._


	9. I love you

_**A/N: WHAT?! Two updates in a day? Well I'm feeling generous, and also I totally suck at updating, so I feel bad!**_

In the days that followed, Miranda seemed to be the one ignoring her young house guest, but this time, Andrea was sick of it, she pushed her sleep mussed hair from her face and walked to Miranda's study- where their first and only… encounter happened, "Miranda?" Andy bit her lip and stepped across the threshold.

"Hmm, Andrea, if you're here about the whole kitten debacle.." She waved her hand in the air, "Then of course, a kitten, a puppy, whichever, nothing with scales or smaller than the palm of your hand, that's all." She spoke with a finality that hit the brunette in the chest.

"Oh, well… Um, t-thanks?" Andy bit her lip and smoothed her long t-shirt down her thighs. "Um, Miranda? There was something else, if you have the time?" She sucked her bottom lip in between her pearly whites as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Well if you insist, please move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me." She finally looked up from the atrocious spread in front of her, and gasped softly, Andrea was a sleep covered goddess, her hair was messy, sticking up in odd places and her lip was tucked safely in that delicious mouth, her legs were bare, thighs warming themselves in the air conditioned room, down to the light pink socks, she looked like a wet dream come to life. "Andrea…."

"I don't want to talk about the kitten, I just want you to stop ignoring me, I wanted- Want, to give my virginity to you, I thought Dani had told you, I'm sorry, please don't send me away…" She sniffled, brown eyes filling with tears.

"Shh, no no my darling, I thought… I had thought you were disgusted by me, by the way I tried to, I am the one who is sorry, and I don't apologize well, so I was hiding, and I don't explain myself so, I don't know how to do what I'm trying to do, please, come" She held out her arms and like the innocent angel she was, Andrea rushed into her arms and sobbed, hiding her face in the editor's warm neck, "Thank you" The girl whispered over and over, "I love you Mira"

 _Uh oh._


	10. I love you Too

Miranda bit her lip, Andy had fallen asleep in her lap, and the older woman had carried her up to the master bedroom, undressed her supple body and covered her up with the fluffy duvet. She was now sitting across the room in a wing back chair, crossing a leg over the other. "Beautiful." She whispered softly, chewing on her lip.

" _Miranda, why didn't you tell me, about the… Well, the.. your.. penis?" Lynn whispered softly, she had a habit of running her fingers through her long red hair, "I can't believe you kept that from me, this whole time, I thought you were just shy, or a virgin?" She huffed, her breath pushing up her shagged bangs._

" _So you have a… Have you had sex? With more than… Guys, girls?"_

"Miranda, do you hate me?" She asked, sitting up, sucking that plump red lip into her mouth and looking at the beautiful older woman who was sitting across the room.

"Why… Why would I? Andrea, why would you think I would hate you?" Miranda pushed back her forelock and glared at her young love.

"I told you, I told you that I, that I loved you, and then cried myself to sleep on your lap and I'm sorry… But I don't know exactly how love is, but I love you, I think?" Andy blushed and pulled the blanket up to her chin, eyes already watering. Miranda sighed, standing up and sauntering over to the bed, flopping down next to the girl.

"Andrea Joy, I don't hate you." Miranda whispered and caressed the pale skin, "I don't hate you, I love you…. I love you too." She pulled her lips up to caress her own, " You're beautiful, and smart, and gorgeous." The younger woman bit her bottom lip, innocently, "You love…..me?" Her voice was full of wonder and astonishment, "But there are so many… others who are much better for you, I have nothing to offer, nothing to give you, nothing to repay all you've done for me?" A small choked sound escaped her throat as she again buried her face her Miranda's neck.

"Shh, Andrea, sweetheart, just sleep now, I'm here, always." Andy nodded, yawned once more and quickly fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

In the morning, with sun shining in through the gossamer curtains, Miranda woke with a small yawn, "Hmmm" She moaned as her hands involuntarily tightened around the young nubile body in front of her.

"Mmm Manda…" Andy grumbled and turned, burying her face further into the editor's neck. With a light chuckle Miranda placed a soft kiss on her younger lover's forehead, "Good morning Andrea." She cooed, caressing her cheek, pushing her brunette tresses from her gorgeous young face.

"What? Miranda?!" Andrea jerked her head up quickly, slamming into the older woman's regal nose.

"Oh fuck! Miranda?!" She groaned, rubbing thr top of her head, "Shit! You're bleeding!"

 _ **Uh oh..**_


	11. Dinner and Dessert?

"Dani, please explain to me why I have this child in my bed, and why it is so hard to refute her and on top of all of this, will you _please_ explain why you didn't tell me she was a damned virgin?!" Miranda growled out at her old friend across the table at some ritzy little restaurant. She stabbed her steak and brought her fork to her mouth, leveling another icy glare at the redhead.

"Oh Miranda… Lighten up!" She chuckled and started to draw her fingertip across the wooden table, "I didn't put her in your bed… Or made her so hard for you to ignore." She winked, taking a small bite of her salad. "You know, Miranda, Darlin I didn't… Know she was a virgin." She cringed, Dani had assumed but not actually known. Andrea was such a sweet piece… She was surprised someone hadn't tried to snatch her up yet.

"Dani, I am so sick of no one knowing what they're talking about, or more or less _selling!"_ She spat standing from the table, "This is trash, I need to go." She spun on her heel and walked from the restaurant, her heels clicking in finality.

"Hey Mira…?" Andy knocked on the open door of the study, "Can I come in?" She blushed slightly as Miranda looked up and hit her with her laser gaze, "What is it Andrea? I'm very busy?" She spoke softer than normal, like she had a headache again, Andrea had figured as much.

She walked in quickly and quietly and sat the glass of water and the Advil on the desk, "You've been in here for hours, and your reading glasses were on the table downstairs, so I figured you'd be getting that little headache right behind your eyes." Andy blushed again, and looked at her naked feet on the soft carpeting beneath her.

The editor snorted, "You're ridiculous." She shook her head, "But thank you." She sighed and downed the Advil before looking back up into the chocolate eyes, "We're going to dinner tonight, just us." She smirked, "There's no function, but prepare to be both in the spotlight and wined and dined." She chuckled, "Go start getting ready, as delicious as you look in those cutoffs, they cannot go to a 5 star restaurant." She smirked and waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"O-Oh, okay Miranda, of course!" She giggled nervously and ran from the room, up the stairs to her bedroom to start rifling through her closet.

 _It's not fair! Miranda picked out everyone of these dresses, she already knows what I own._ Andy huffed and sat not-so-gingerly on her bed, the red silk next to her was really calling out to her, but she was afraid it was too...obvious. Then there was the navy fit and flair with the scoop neck and the little diamonds sewn into the fabric…. "Fuck!"

What would have surprised Andrea, Miranda was across the hall, walking through her closet with a disgusted look on her face. _I wish I could remember the dresses I had bought her… Should I wear a dress? No, wait….._ A sly smile overcome her face as she pushed her silver locks behind her ear as she reached into the back of her closet, pulling out the hanger, she smirked again, "Perfect."

"Wow… Miranda…" Andy blushed brightly looking down at the floor and scuffing her nude heel against the carpet, looking back up she gasped again. _Fuck me solid._

Andrea was wearing the navy fit and flare, her breasts hugged tightly by the clingy fabric, her beautiful legs were elongated by her sky-high nude heels. The tiny diamonds were sewn into the fabric, making the skirt glitter with every movement.

"Andrea, you look lovely, absolutely… Ravishing." Miranda stepped closer and grasped her hands, bringing them to her mouth to kiss them softly, "Darling, what's wrong?"

Andy just shrugged, before looking up at her date for the evening, "You just look… Amazing, completely… Gorgeous." She blushed brighter and looked into her date's bright blue eyes. "Wow."

"Andrea, you're just lovely." She kissed her hands again, and pulled her into a tight hug, She giggled sheepishly, "Thank you." Miranda smirked, turning around to pick up her clutch- as she did, Andrea realized that Miranda wasn't wearing a full length gown, but a deep red, jumpsuit.

"Holy shit." She groaned, as the editor turned back to look at her, Andy's eyes looking down to the gorgeous expanse of pale skin, her collarbone was decorated by a tiny diamond necklace, the v-neck of her jumpsuit going dangerously low. Miranda smirked once again, "Come along, my darling." She cooed before walking out the door.

Dinner was a lovely affair, Miranda doted on her young companion, and Andy preened under her loving attention. "Andrea." Miranda cooed, running her stocking-covered toes up the leg of the brunette, "What would you like to eat for dinner, my little kitten?" Andy gasped, her mouth falling open, unable to form a sentence she just make a few odd sounds. "I'll have the lamb shanks, and she'll have the chicken marsala." With a slight bow the waiter scurried off, "Andrea, has the cat got your tongue?" She chuckled as Andy tried to level a glare at the older woman.

"No, Mira… The cougar has my thigh." The Editor's foot faltered on her leg. "Cheeky."

"Come." Miranda pulled Andy up the stairs, licking her lips as she pushed her into the main bedroom. "Darling… I know, I know how nervous you are, to please me." She walked the woman up against the wall, "But as long as you're willing, anything we do will be pleasing." She whispered, licking the shell of her younger lover's ear.

"Mirandaaaa" She groaned, her hips rolling up to the older woman, "Ohhh anything, anything for youuuu." She whimpered as Miranda bit lightly at her ear. "Come on Andrea, show me what you want, my sweet little kitten." She purred into her ear again before kissing down her long neck, "Beautiful."

"P-please… Will you ah!" She squeaked as the white haired goddess's teeth raked down her neck, "PLease take me!" With that, Miranda grinned, "Go lay on the bed, darling, I'll be right back." She cooed, kissing her forehead before walking into the bathroom. Andy shivered and crawled into the bed, pulling off her dress, and trying to arrange herself more sexy than sweet on the bed… She had no idea what she was doing.

Miranda groaned, looking in the mirror and pushing the forelock from her face, "Okay, Miranda… Just a gorgeous, young, innocent little angel whom is completely in love with you and is trusting you to take care of her… Jesus." She shook her head and pulled off her jumpsuit, laying it over the side of the tub.

" _Mmmm Randa…" Lynn groaned as her girlfriend's teeth raked down her neck, "Come on baby, let's take this to your bed, hmm?" Miranda shoved Lynn off her lap, "N-no… No I can't, No Lynn." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping Lynn would relax…_

Andy finally just flopped back onto the bed, her nipples tightening in response to the cold of the room, her barely there bra really didn't help. She mused her hair a little more and tried to spread her legs in a way that looked inviting and not slutty. "Come on Mira…" She whispered to herself.

Stepping out of the bathroom in just her grey silk robe, Miranda smiled, "Well… Hello there Kitten." She whispered into the silence. Miranda sauntered closer, crawling into bed, kissing the young girl's neck. "Aren't you just Soooooo…" She strayed from her words, deciding instead to nip the brunette's creamy skin, "Sweet" She finishes by tugging on her earlobe.

"Oh-Oh!" Miranda…." Andy giggles, moving to sit slightly, up on her elbows, "Miranda… I'm a little, nervous." She whispered. Miranda moved her hand down to caress the young girl's cheek, "Please, sweetheart, just let me take care of you."

Miranda pushed her back, before kissing down her chest, nuzzling the soft swell of her breasts, biting softly on her tiny pebbled nipple through the baby-pink bra. Miranda loved the young girl in that gorgeous pale color. "Mmm, look at your sexy little nipples baby girl, poking through your bra." Miranda cooed

Andy giggled, spreading her legs a little more widely, letting Miranda settle fully onto her sexy toy's body. "Now Andrea, I just want to eat you up." She growled, biting a little more firmly at the flesh of her breasts. The editor snapped the clasp on the front of her bra, smirking at herself for her forethought on only getting frontal closure bras.

Pushing the cups away from her breasts Miranda moaned softly, sucking the tiny bud into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it repeatedly, "MMMMM-Miranda!" She screeched, "Holyyyyy Shhhhhhit!" She squealed, kicking out her legs. "Miranda! I- oh God!" her body lurched, tensing almost painfully before lights exploded behind her eyes, body orgasming roughly.

"Oh Andrea." Miranda chuckled, smirking up at her as she started kissing down her trembling stomach, before nuzzling into the pink lace panties, "Oh my darling, you've soaked through your gorgeous, and so so so expensive little panties, my angel." The Editor moved her hands to caress the flat stomach of her younger lover, "Sweetheart, what do you need from me?"

"P-pleaseeee" Andy sobbed, trying to thrust her hips into the mouth of her lover, "Miranda I-I don't knowwwwww" She continued to buck her hips and whimper little sounds

"Oh baby girl, just relax- I know what you need." Miranda purred before pulling down the tiny scrap of lace before throwing it out behind her, "Oh my...Fuck." Miranda cursed to herself, the girl was bare, completely waxed, and oh-so wet. She tilted her head closer and licked up the tiny slit. "Fuck me Miranda!"

Andy blushed even brighter, shivering as she spoke, Andrea almost never swore- and the fact she was yelling them so freely was a shock to both women.

"Oh Mira… You- ah!" She let out another screech as Miranda carefully spread her swollen pink lips and blew softly on her engorged clit. "Look at me, Andrea Joy…" Miranda spoke in a quiet commanding tone, the younger woman's eyes snapped directly to stormy blues.

"Ohhhhh oh Mira!" She screamed again as Miranda wrapped her lips tighter around her clit, and slowly entered her with a singular digit, "Ohhh God, Mira baby- Baby please, I'm so close!" She humped closer to her finger, pushing it deeper.

"Add- Add another, please!" Andrea screamed, trying to kick her legs but Miranda was holding them tight to the bed, with careful precision, the Fashion Maven added a second finger, for the third time this evening, Andrea screamed out her orgasm, waves of pleasure and slight pain from being stretched wash over her again and again, "Miiiiirrrraaaannnnddddaaaaa!" She screamed, shaking and groaning her back arching thighs clenching tightly as she fell back to the bed.

"Hmm, darling… You are… Delicious." Miranda kissed up her young love's chest, stopping to nuzzle into her chest, sucking at the firm breast. "Darling?" Miranda looked up to see the girl's eyes closed, "Hmm passed out huh?" Miranda chuckled before laying her head on Andy's chest. _She's not breathing!_

 _ **UH OH.**_


End file.
